Addison's Perfect Life
by Grey'sAnatomyobsessed
Summary: Addison is living in Seattle again, is married to Sam, has a daughter and finally feels like her life is perfect. Sometimes things change.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This idea some what came from a RP I am doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Grey's or Private Practice characters. Credit goes to Shonda Rhimes

Finally A Baby

Addison stopped for just a second, thinking she was unable to do this. Then she remembered; Sam had given up his life in LA and moved to Seattle to be with her. She was going to have his child. She gave one last push as her friend and coworker Arizona Robbins brought a beautiful baby girl into the world.

Sophia Maria Forbes Montgomery Bennett. 5 pounds 8 ounces. 18 inches long. A true miracle.

Three Years Later

Addison had always been a protective mother. There was no way she was going to let anything happen to this beautiful child she and Sam had created. It was no surprise that when Sophia woke up at one am that Friday morning that her mother got scared.

"MOMMY!" Sophia cried. "MOMMY!" Addison kissed her husband and jumped out of bed. "Mommy's here Sophie. What's wrong?" She asked as she picked her daughter up in her arms. "My tum-tum hurts mommy" replied Sophia who had her arms wrapped around her stomach. "I'm sorry" said Addison placing her hand on Sophia's forehead. "Oh, baby! You're burning up!" She called for her husband as she sat down trying to make her daughter comfortable. "Sam" she whimpered "Sophie is sick. I don't know what to do." Sam took his daughter from his wife and kissed them both. "You're going to be okay little buddy" he whispered to Sophie and turned to Addison he saying "Addie I'm sure it's just a bug. I'll give her some medicine and take her in if things aren't cleared up by morning." Addison nodded and headed back to the bedroom as Sam got some medicine for his daughter. "Here you go Soph" he cooed. "This will make you feel better." He held her until she fell back to sleep and headed into his room. He sees his wife's eyes are closed but he know she isn't asleep. "It's going to be ok Addie" he says and before she can reply "How do you know?" she hears him snoring.

A little past five that same morning they are both woken up by their daughter screaming in pain. "We're taking her to the hospital now!" mumbles Addison. She rushes to put on her clothes and hurries into her daughter's room while her husband dresses. "It's going to be okay sweetie" she tells her daughter. As she picks her up she realizes her daughter has been vomiting. "Oh, Soph!" she replies as she holds her daughter close and rushes back into her own room to get Sam.

As soon as Sam parked the car Addison hoped out and grabbed her daughter. She had already paged Arizona who was waiting just outside the door for her. "Ari!" she shouted. She hugged her friend as tears streamed down her face. "It's alright Addie" Arizona said trying to comfort her friend. "Just tell me what happened." "Sophie woke us up at one am." Addie explained trying not to cry. "She had a fever and said her stomach hurt." At this point Sophia let out another scream. Arizona touched her face. "It's ok Sophie. Auntie Arizona is going to make you all better." Sophia looked up in pain. "Auntie make me better, Peas!" "I will" she replied looking back up at Addison. "Continue" "Well Sam gave her some medicine and it help for a while" she said, looking at her husband who was now standing next to her. He gripped her hand. "She'll be okay." "Arizona is the best and you know it."

Calliope Torres was on her way to her wife's office. She knew that she had been paged early to work and had not had her morning coffee. As she passed the rooms of the Pediatric ward along the way, she thought she saw her goddaughter. She said to herself that it couldn't be true, that her goddaughter was at home sleeping, awaiting the time to wake her parents up and ask them to play with her. Then she spotted her friend standing in the hall. "Addison!" she yelled. "What has you here so early?" Her friend ran up to her and Callie could clearly see she had been crying. "It's Sophia." Addison stated her voice hoarse. "We brought her in this morning. Arizona is checking on her now. I'm scared." Just then Arizona came out of the room. Addie stared at her. "She's going to be fine Addison" Arizona stated. "She has a severe case of the flu but I started her on IV antibiotics and fluids to keep her hydrated." "Oh, thank you Ari!" Addie cried. "Thank you."

2 years later

Addison and Sam had been busy at work all week but they both took Thursday off. It wasn't everyday that they got to see their daughter go to her first day of kindergarten. Little Sophie was very excited. Just the other day she had discovered that she was going to be in the same class as Rebecca Robbins Torres, Allison Karev, and Logan Grey Shepherd her best friends.

Addison stopped at the door of the school and waited as her friend Callie approached. "Mommy. Watcha waitin for?" asked her daughter as she turned around. Aunt Cal! She squealed. "Becca!" Becca giggled as she ran out from behind her mother. "Look what my mommies got me Sophie!" she replied, showing her a bright pink book bag. "Isn't it awesome?" Just then Addison turned her attention back to Callie. "Arizona okay? This is the big day. She said she wouldn't miss it." "I know" Callie replied. "But the little one is giving her trouble again." Addie couldn't help but laugh. "What are you going to do with another one like this running around your house?" she asks, staring at Becca who is inside with Sophia already making new friends. Just then Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd pull up. Derek opens the door and Logan jumps out. "Auntie Addie! Callie! Where are Becca and Sophie?" he asks. They point inside and he runs to join his friends. Meredith waits for Izzie and Alex to approach before joining the others. She is holding baby Annabelle and three year old Trevor is standing next to her. Alex has his hands on Iz's stomach where she is clearly showing she is pregnant with their second child. They watch as Allison runs shrieking into the school. Addison helped Iz get pregnant the first time with the eggs harvested before her cancer surgeries. She was happy to see she was enjoying motherhood and was able to work. "Need any help today Dr. Montgomery?" she asks. "Oh can you stop talking about work for one second, Karev?" asks Addison jokingly. "You sound like me. Or worse, Cristina." They all laugh as they think of their friend, sitting in her apartment, probably trying to avoid the wedding being planned for her.

Two months later

Hand in hand, Sophia, Allison, Rebecca and Logan came running across the school yard. They were chanting "Auntie Chrisy's getting married" and laughing. It wasn't the fact that she was finally getting married to Owen Hunt that made the group of five year olds laugh, but the fact that she was having a wedding. She didn't like being girly and everyone knew it. Of course, neither did Logan's mother, Meredith and she had planned this. Everyone old enough to walk down the isle was going to be in the wedding. The four of them hurried to Dr. Montgomery's car. She had agreed to pick them up and help them get dressed so that they made it to the wedding on time.

At the Montgomery Bennett house, the four children piled out of the car and headed to Sophie's room to change. "I'm going to be the cutest flower girl" Allison declared. "Daddy said so." At this, everyone laughed. Then suddenly Sophia started gasping for breath.

Addison heard Logan running down the steps of her house. She went to find him. "Logan!" she shouted. "How many times have I told you not to run? You are supposed to be getting ready for your aunt's wedding. Don't you want to be the ring bearer anymore?" Logan was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry" He stated in a hurry and then began to talk faster, his eyes filling with tears. "It's…It's Sophie! She's having trouble breathing!" "What?" Addison questioned, trying to stay calm as she ran to her daughter's room. She first saw the two girls stand in the corner scared. She then looked at her daughter who was gasping for breath. She reached down to help her while giving commands to Allison. "Ally honey, I need you to call your mommy. Tell her it's an emergency and to meet us at the hospital." Ally took her aunt's cell phone and dialed her mother's number. Addison picked up her daughter and instructed Rebecca and Logan to follow her out the door. "Is Sophie okay?" asked Allison as she hung up the phone and jumped back into the car. "I hope so" replied Addison and sped to the hospital. She would have to apologize for ruining the wedding later.

Sophia's POV 1 hour later

As I opened my eyes I saw my Aunt Izzie standing over me. Next to her were my Aunt Arizona and my mom and dad. I reached up to grab my mother's hand. "Mommy!" I tried to shout but it came out a little louder than a whisper. "Oh Sophie," My mother cried as she looked at me. "You're awake!" "Mommy" I whispered again, still confused. "What happened Mommy?" My mother clutched my father's hand as she began to speak and I could see they had both been crying. She tried to stay calm. "You were getting ready for Aunt Cristina's wedding." she replied. "You stopped breathing…" her voice trailed off. "What's wrong mommy?" "I'm okay." I told her. "We know honey." said my dad as he kissed my mom. "Ew!" I squealed and everyone laughed. As I closed my eyes again, I heard my mom crying into my dad's shoulder and as I fell asleep I heard her say "What if...?"

2 hours later

Arizona Robbins and Izzie Karev walked back into their niece's room with what they thought to be good news. "Addison, Sam, may I have a word with you?" she whispered as she saw her niece was asleep. "Of course" replied Sam as he took his wife's hand and headed outside their daughter's room. They both stare at their friends and doctors. "Addie" Arizona starts, "Sophia had a severe asthma attack." "What?" the two parents asked together as she continued to explain. "She's most likely had asthma all her life, the excitement of the day, the running around and jumping of the roof…" at this point she had to smile, thinking of her own daughter, nieces and nephew running around joyfully in preparation for her friend's wedding. "Anyways" Izzie concluded, "It was just too much for her to handle. We'll keep her here for another day to make sure she's ok and I'll prescribe her an inhaler. I'd suggest she use it daily to keep her symptoms under control." She stopped talking and looked at Addison and Sam. "She's going to be fine. We'll schedule check ups and try to make sure she doesn't do too much running at school." Arizona and Izzie hugged Addison and smiled at Sam. They then walked into Sophia's room leaving her parents alone in the hallway. "I did this." Sam declared. "Me and my crappy DNA did this to our daughter." Addison kissed her husband "Shush" she cooed. "It's okay, she's going to be okay. And let's face it, your happy she can't chase the boys" she said laughing. "You're right on that" her husband replies with a chuckle and kisses his wife. They both look through the window and see Sophia laughing with her Aunts. "OUR DAUGHTER will be just fine" declares Addison as a single tear runs down her cheek.

One week later

Addison and Sam sit at the kitchen table helping their daughter with her homework. "Mommy, guess what we did today." "What?" Addison asks trying to suppress a laugh. "Did you practice spelling?" "How you know, Momma?" she asked surprised. Now it was her husband who was trying not to laugh. "My girls" he said smiling and kissing both of them.

That night Addison watched as her daughter and husband slept. She couldn't sleep. She was wondering how she would tell them she was having another baby. Sure this was great and Sophia would be truly excited to be a big sister but with things with her daughter, and her job being so demanding, she just wasn't sure…

Sam walked into the kitchen and saw his wife making breakfast. "Hey" he said wrapping his arms around her. He saw her face go pale. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah" she replied trying to get free from his grasp so she could run to the bathroom.

Addison hadn't been feeling well since the previous morning but she didn't tell Sam. She had thought it had just been morning sickness, the same thing she had gone through almost half her pregnancy with Sophia. During surgery however, she knew something was different. "Suction!" she shouted to an intern as her patient continued to bleed. Just then she began to feel light headed. She heard someone ask her if she was okay and then she felt herself hit the floor. Her eyes shut as she was wheeled out of her own OR but she could here the chief yelling orders. "Page Sam!" he shouted. "Tell him to meet us… and then she passed out.

As she woke up her husband was by her bedside. "Addison!" he declared and she could hear the worry before she saw his face. "You've been out for a few hours" he stated. "Callie picked up Sophie and she's over at their house right now." Then his voice turned soft. "What happened Ad?" he asked, worries again in his voice. "I'm pregnant." She replied weekly. She reached up and felt the oxygen mask on her face and pulled it down. "Eight weeks. I was going to tell you. With Sophie and" I understand Addie he said reaching out for her hand. "But do you remember what happened in the OR?" "I felt dizzy" She sighed. "I was going to sit down and I fell." I'll have them run tests for the baby, okay?" "Everything will be alright." She smiled weakly as she watched her husband walk out the door and talk to the doctors.

Addison waited for her husband and her doctor to come in. She could tell they were discussing her morning test results. "Addison" Sam remarked calmly as he entered the room and sat down next to her. "You're going to be fine" the doctor took over. "We found a small clot in your brain that was cutting off blood to part of your body but we can remove it and you will be fine." "Oh thank you!" Addison replied. Thank you so much!" She began to weep tears of joy as the doctors left the room. "I'm sorry Sam. I should have told." "Yes, you should have" he remarked. "But everything will be okay now." She wiped the tears from her eyes and saw Callie walk in. Hey, she wanted to make sure you were okay and I couldn't say no." she replied as Addison stared at her and then her daughter. "It's okay." Mommy's going to be fine." "And so is your brother or sister" added Sam. "Brother or sister" Sophia repeated, slightly confused. "Really?" remarked Callie. "Yes." Addison replied happily. "Mommy's giving you a sibling" As her father helped her onto the bed, Sophia placed her hands on her mother's stomach. "Wait til I tell all my friends I'm gonna have a sister!" she laughed. "Or brother" he father added and everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This idea some what came from a RP I am doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Grey's or Private Practice characters. Credit goes to Shonda Rhimes

Finally A Baby

Addison stopped for just a second, thinking she was unable to do this. Then she remembered; Sam had given up his life in LA and moved to Seattle to be with her. She was going to have his child. She gave one last push as her friend and coworker Arizona Robbins brought a beautiful baby girl into the world.

Sophia Maria Forbes Montgomery Bennett. 5 pounds 8 ounces. 18 inches long. A true miracle.

Three Years Later

Addison had always been a protective mother. There was no way she was going to let anything happen to this beautiful child she and Sam had created. It was no surprise that when Sophia woke up at one am that Friday morning that her mother got scared.

"MOMMY!" Sophia cried. "MOMMY!" Addison kissed her husband and jumped out of bed. "Mommy's here Sophie. What's wrong?" She asked as she picked her daughter up in her arms. "My tum-tum hurts mommy" replied Sophia who had her arms wrapped around her stomach. "I'm sorry" said Addison placing her hand on Sophia's forehead. "Oh, baby! You're burning up!" She called for her husband as she sat down trying to make her daughter comfortable. "Sam" she whimpered "Sophie is sick. I don't know what to do." Sam took his daughter from his wife and kissed them both. "You're going to be okay little buddy" he whispered to Sophie and turned to Addison he saying "Addie I'm sure it's just a bug. I'll give her some medicine and take her in if things aren't cleared up by morning." Addison nodded and headed back to the bedroom as Sam got some medicine for his daughter. "Here you go Soph" he cooed. "This will make you feel better." He held her until she fell back to sleep and headed into his room. He sees his wife's eyes are closed but he know she isn't asleep. "It's going to be ok Addie" he says and before she can reply "How do you know?" she hears him snoring.

A little past five that same morning they are both woken up by their daughter screaming in pain. "We're taking her to the hospital now!" mumbles Addison. She rushes to put on her clothes and hurries into her daughter's room while her husband dresses. "It's going to be okay sweetie" she tells her daughter. As she picks her up she realizes her daughter has been vomiting. "Oh, Soph!" she replies as she holds her daughter close and rushes back into her own room to get Sam.

As soon as Sam parked the car Addison hoped out and grabbed her daughter. She had already paged Arizona who was waiting just outside the door for her. "Ari!" she shouted. She hugged her friend as tears streamed down her face. "It's alright Addie" Arizona said trying to comfort her friend. "Just tell me what happened." "Sophie woke us up at one am." Addie explained trying not to cry. "She had a fever and said her stomach hurt." At this point Sophia let out another scream. Arizona touched her face. "It's ok Sophie. Auntie Arizona is going to make you all better." Sophia looked up in pain. "Auntie make me better, Peas!" "I will" she replied looking back up at Addison. "Continue" "Well Sam gave her some medicine and it help for a while" she said, looking at her husband who was now standing next to her. He gripped her hand. "She'll be okay." "Arizona is the best and you know it."

Calliope Torres was on her way to her wife's office. She knew that she had been paged early to work and had not had her morning coffee. As she passed the rooms of the Pediatric ward along the way, she thought she saw her goddaughter. She said to herself that it couldn't be true, that her goddaughter was at home sleeping, awaiting the time to wake her parents up and ask them to play with her. Then she spotted her friend standing in the hall. "Addison!" she yelled. "What has you here so early?" Her friend ran up to her and Callie could clearly see she had been crying. "It's Sophia." Addison stated her voice hoarse. "We brought her in this morning. Arizona is checking on her now. I'm scared." Just then Arizona came out of the room. Addie stared at her. "She's going to be fine Addison" Arizona stated. "She has a severe case of the flu but I started her on IV antibiotics and fluids to keep her hydrated." "Oh, thank you Ari!" Addie cried. "Thank you."

2 years later

Addison and Sam had been busy at work all week but they both took Thursday off. It wasn't everyday that they got to see their daughter go to her first day of kindergarten. Little Sophie was very excited. Just the other day she had discovered that she was going to be in the same class as Rebecca Robbins Torres, Allison Karev, and Logan Grey Shepherd her best friends.

Addison stopped at the door of the school and waited as her friend Callie approached. "Mommy. Watcha waitin for?" asked her daughter as she turned around. Aunt Cal! She squealed. "Becca!" Becca giggled as she ran out from behind her mother. "Look what my mommies got me Sophie!" she replied, showing her a bright pink book bag. "Isn't it awesome?" Just then Addison turned her attention back to Callie. "Arizona okay? This is the big day. She said she wouldn't miss it." "I know" Callie replied. "But the little one is giving her trouble again." Addie couldn't help but laugh. "What are you going to do with another one like this running around your house?" she asks, staring at Becca who is inside with Sophia already making new friends. Just then Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd pull up. Derek opens the door and Logan jumps out. "Auntie Addie! Callie! Where are Becca and Sophie?" he asks. They point inside and he runs to join his friends. Meredith waits for Izzie and Alex to approach before joining the others. She is holding baby Annabelle and three year old Trevor is standing next to her. Alex has his hands on Iz's stomach where she is clearly showing she is pregnant with their second child. They watch as Allison runs shrieking into the school. Addison helped Iz get pregnant the first time with the eggs harvested before her cancer surgeries. She was happy to see she was enjoying motherhood and was able to work. "Need any help today Dr. Montgomery?" she asks. "Oh can you stop talking about work for one second, Karev?" asks Addison jokingly. "You sound like me. Or worse, Cristina." They all laugh as they think of their friend, sitting in her apartment, probably trying to avoid the wedding being planned for her.

Two months later

Hand in hand, Sophia, Allison, Rebecca and Logan came running across the school yard. They were chanting "Auntie Chrisy's getting married" and laughing. It wasn't the fact that she was finally getting married to Owen Hunt that made the group of five year olds laugh, but the fact that she was having a wedding. She didn't like being girly and everyone knew it. Of course, neither did Logan's mother, Meredith and she had planned this. Everyone old enough to walk down the isle was going to be in the wedding. The four of them hurried to Dr. Montgomery's car. She had agreed to pick them up and help them get dressed so that they made it to the wedding on time.

At the Montgomery Bennett house, the four children piled out of the car and headed to Sophie's room to change. "I'm going to be the cutest flower girl" Allison declared. "Daddy said so." At this, everyone laughed. Then suddenly Sophia started gasping for breath.

Addison heard Logan running down the steps of her house. She went to find him. "Logan!" she shouted. "How many times have I told you not to run? You are supposed to be getting ready for your aunt's wedding. Don't you want to be the ring bearer anymore?" Logan was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry" He stated in a hurry and then began to talk faster, his eyes filling with tears. "It's…It's Sophie! She's having trouble breathing!" "What?" Addison questioned, trying to stay calm as she ran to her daughter's room. She first saw the two girls stand in the corner scared. She then looked at her daughter who was gasping for breath. She reached down to help her while giving commands to Allison. "Ally honey, I need you to call your mommy. Tell her it's an emergency and to meet us at the hospital." Ally took her aunt's cell phone and dialed her mother's number. Addison picked up her daughter and instructed Rebecca and Logan to follow her out the door. "Is Sophie okay?" asked Allison as she hung up the phone and jumped back into the car. "I hope so" replied Addison and sped to the hospital. She would have to apologize for ruining the wedding later.

Sophia's POV 1 hour later

As I opened my eyes I saw my Aunt Izzie standing over me. Next to her were my Aunt Arizona and my mom and dad. I reached up to grab my mother's hand. "Mommy!" I tried to shout but it came out a little louder than a whisper. "Oh Sophie," My mother cried as she looked at me. "You're awake!" "Mommy" I whispered again, still confused. "What happened Mommy?" My mother clutched my father's hand as she began to speak and I could see they had both been crying. She tried to stay calm. "You were getting ready for Aunt Cristina's wedding." she replied. "You stopped breathing…" her voice trailed off. "What's wrong mommy?" "I'm okay." I told her. "We know honey." said my dad as he kissed my mom. "Ew!" I squealed and everyone laughed. As I closed my eyes again, I heard my mom crying into my dad's shoulder and as I fell asleep I heard her say "What if...?"

2 hours later

Arizona Robbins and Izzie Karev walked back into their niece's room with what they thought to be good news. "Addison, Sam, may I have a word with you?" she whispered as she saw her niece was asleep. "Of course" replied Sam as he took his wife's hand and headed outside their daughter's room. They both stare at their friends and doctors. "Addie" Arizona starts, "Sophia had a severe asthma attack." "What?" the two parents asked together as she continued to explain. "She's most likely had asthma all her life, the excitement of the day, the running around and jumping of the roof…" at this point she had to smile, thinking of her own daughter, nieces and nephew running around joyfully in preparation for her friend's wedding. "Anyways" Izzie concluded, "It was just too much for her to handle. We'll keep her here for another day to make sure she's ok and I'll prescribe her an inhaler. I'd suggest she use it daily to keep her symptoms under control." She stopped talking and looked at Addison and Sam. "She's going to be fine. We'll schedule check ups and try to make sure she doesn't do too much running at school." Arizona and Izzie hugged Addison and smiled at Sam. They then walked into Sophia's room leaving her parents alone in the hallway. "I did this." Sam declared. "Me and my crappy DNA did this to our daughter." Addison kissed her husband "Shush" she cooed. "It's okay, she's going to be okay. And let's face it, your happy she can't chase the boys" she said laughing. "You're right on that" her husband replies with a chuckle and kisses his wife. They both look through the window and see Sophia laughing with her Aunts. "OUR DAUGHTER will be just fine" declares Addison as a single tear runs down her cheek.

One week later

Addison and Sam sit at the kitchen table helping their daughter with her homework. "Mommy, guess what we did today." "What?" Addison asks trying to suppress a laugh. "Did you practice spelling?" "How you know, Momma?" she asked surprised. Now it was her husband who was trying not to laugh. "My girls" he said smiling and kissing both of them.

That night Addison watched as her daughter and husband slept. She couldn't sleep. She was wondering how she would tell them she was having another baby. Sure this was great and Sophia would be truly excited to be a big sister but with things with her daughter, and her job being so demanding, she just wasn't sure…

Sam walked into the kitchen and saw his wife making breakfast. "Hey" he said wrapping his arms around her. He saw her face go pale. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah" she replied trying to get free from his grasp so she could run to the bathroom.

Addison hadn't been feeling well since the previous morning but she didn't tell Sam. She had thought it had just been morning sickness, the same thing she had gone through almost half her pregnancy with Sophia. During surgery however, she knew something was different. "Suction!" she shouted to an intern as her patient continued to bleed. Just then she began to feel light headed. She heard someone ask her if she was okay and then she felt herself hit the floor. Her eyes shut as she was wheeled out of her own OR but she could here the chief yelling orders. "Page Sam!" he shouted. "Tell him to meet us… and then she passed out.

As she woke up her husband was by her bedside. "Addison!" he declared and she could hear the worry before she saw his face. "You've been out for a few hours" he stated. "Callie picked up Sophie and she's over at their house right now." Then his voice turned soft. "What happened Ad?" he asked, worries again in his voice. "I'm pregnant." She replied weekly. She reached up and felt the oxygen mask on her face and pulled it down. "Eight weeks. I was going to tell you. With Sophie and" I understand Addie he said reaching out for her hand. "But do you remember what happened in the OR?" "I felt dizzy" She sighed. "I was going to sit down and I fell." I'll have them run tests for the baby, okay?" "Everything will be alright." She smiled weakly as she watched her husband walk out the door and talk to the doctors.

Addison waited for her husband and her doctor to come in. She could tell they were discussing her morning test results. "Addison" Sam remarked calmly as he entered the room and sat down next to her. "You're going to be fine" the doctor took over. "We found a small clot in your brain that was cutting off blood to part of your body but we can remove it and you will be fine." "Oh thank you!" Addison replied. Thank you so much!" She began to weep tears of joy as the doctors left the room. "I'm sorry Sam. I should have told." "Yes, you should have" he remarked. "But everything will be okay now." She wiped the tears from her eyes and saw Callie walk in. Hey, she wanted to make sure you were okay and I couldn't say no." she replied as Addison stared at her and then her daughter. "It's okay." Mommy's going to be fine." "And so is your brother or sister" added Sam. "Brother or sister" Sophia repeated, slightly confused. "Really?" remarked Callie. "Yes." Addison replied happily. "Mommy's giving you a sibling" As her father helped her onto the bed, Sophia placed her hands on her mother's stomach. "Wait til I tell all my friends I'm gonna have a sister!" she laughed. "Or brother" he father added and everyone laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This idea some what came from a RP I am doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Grey's or Private Practice characters. Credit goes to Shonda Rhimes

Finally A Baby

Addison stopped for just a second, thinking she was unable to do this. Then she remembered; Sam had given up his life in LA and moved to Seattle to be with her. She was going to have his child. She gave one last push as her friend and coworker Arizona Robbins brought a beautiful baby girl into the world.

Sophia Maria Forbes Montgomery Bennett. 5 pounds 8 ounces. 18 inches long. A true miracle.

Three Years Later

Addison had always been a protective mother. There was no way she was going to let anything happen to this beautiful child she and Sam had created. It was no surprise that when Sophia woke up at one am that Friday morning that her mother got scared.

"MOMMY!" Sophia cried. "MOMMY!" Addison kissed her husband and jumped out of bed. "Mommy's here Sophie. What's wrong?" She asked as she picked her daughter up in her arms. "My tum-tum hurts mommy" replied Sophia who had her arms wrapped around her stomach. "I'm sorry" said Addison placing her hand on Sophia's forehead. "Oh, baby! You're burning up!" She called for her husband as she sat down trying to make her daughter comfortable. "Sam" she whimpered "Sophie is sick. I don't know what to do." Sam took his daughter from his wife and kissed them both. "You're going to be okay little buddy" he whispered to Sophie and turned to Addison he saying "Addie I'm sure it's just a bug. I'll give her some medicine and take her in if things aren't cleared up by morning." Addison nodded and headed back to the bedroom as Sam got some medicine for his daughter. "Here you go Soph" he cooed. "This will make you feel better." He held her until she fell back to sleep and headed into his room. He sees his wife's eyes are closed but he know she isn't asleep. "It's going to be ok Addie" he says and before she can reply "How do you know?" she hears him snoring.

A little past five that same morning they are both woken up by their daughter screaming in pain. "We're taking her to the hospital now!" mumbles Addison. She rushes to put on her clothes and hurries into her daughter's room while her husband dresses. "It's going to be okay sweetie" she tells her daughter. As she picks her up she realizes her daughter has been vomiting. "Oh, Soph!" she replies as she holds her daughter close and rushes back into her own room to get Sam.

As soon as Sam parked the car Addison hoped out and grabbed her daughter. She had already paged Arizona who was waiting just outside the door for her. "Ari!" she shouted. She hugged her friend as tears streamed down her face. "It's alright Addie" Arizona said trying to comfort her friend. "Just tell me what happened." "Sophie woke us up at one am." Addie explained trying not to cry. "She had a fever and said her stomach hurt." At this point Sophia let out another scream. Arizona touched her face. "It's ok Sophie. Auntie Arizona is going to make you all better." Sophia looked up in pain. "Auntie make me better, Peas!" "I will" she replied looking back up at Addison. "Continue" "Well Sam gave her some medicine and it help for a while" she said, looking at her husband who was now standing next to her. He gripped her hand. "She'll be okay." "Arizona is the best and you know it."

Calliope Torres was on her way to her wife's office. She knew that she had been paged early to work and had not had her morning coffee. As she passed the rooms of the Pediatric ward along the way, she thought she saw her goddaughter. She said to herself that it couldn't be true, that her goddaughter was at home sleeping, awaiting the time to wake her parents up and ask them to play with her. Then she spotted her friend standing in the hall. "Addison!" she yelled. "What has you here so early?" Her friend ran up to her and Callie could clearly see she had been crying. "It's Sophia." Addison stated her voice hoarse. "We brought her in this morning. Arizona is checking on her now. I'm scared." Just then Arizona came out of the room. Addie stared at her. "She's going to be fine Addison" Arizona stated. "She has a severe case of the flu but I started her on IV antibiotics and fluids to keep her hydrated." "Oh, thank you Ari!" Addie cried. "Thank you."

2 years later

Addison and Sam had been busy at work all week but they both took Thursday off. It wasn't everyday that they got to see their daughter go to her first day of kindergarten. Little Sophie was very excited. Just the other day she had discovered that she was going to be in the same class as Rebecca Robbins Torres, Allison Karev, and Logan Grey Shepherd her best friends.

Addison stopped at the door of the school and waited as her friend Callie approached. "Mommy. Watcha waitin for?" asked her daughter as she turned around. Aunt Cal! She squealed. "Becca!" Becca giggled as she ran out from behind her mother. "Look what my mommies got me Sophie!" she replied, showing her a bright pink book bag. "Isn't it awesome?" Just then Addison turned her attention back to Callie. "Arizona okay? This is the big day. She said she wouldn't miss it." "I know" Callie replied. "But the little one is giving her trouble again." Addie couldn't help but laugh. "What are you going to do with another one like this running around your house?" she asks, staring at Becca who is inside with Sophia already making new friends. Just then Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd pull up. Derek opens the door and Logan jumps out. "Auntie Addie! Callie! Where are Becca and Sophie?" he asks. They point inside and he runs to join his friends. Meredith waits for Izzie and Alex to approach before joining the others. She is holding baby Annabelle and three year old Trevor is standing next to her. Alex has his hands on Iz's stomach where she is clearly showing she is pregnant with their second child. They watch as Allison runs shrieking into the school. Addison helped Iz get pregnant the first time with the eggs harvested before her cancer surgeries. She was happy to see she was enjoying motherhood and was able to work. "Need any help today Dr. Montgomery?" she asks. "Oh can you stop talking about work for one second, Karev?" asks Addison jokingly. "You sound like me. Or worse, Cristina." They all laugh as they think of their friend, sitting in her apartment, probably trying to avoid the wedding being planned for her.

Two months later

Hand in hand, Sophia, Allison, Rebecca and Logan came running across the school yard. They were chanting "Auntie Chrisy's getting married" and laughing. It wasn't the fact that she was finally getting married to Owen Hunt that made the group of five year olds laugh, but the fact that she was having a wedding. She didn't like being girly and everyone knew it. Of course, neither did Logan's mother, Meredith and she had planned this. Everyone old enough to walk down the isle was going to be in the wedding. The four of them hurried to Dr. Montgomery's car. She had agreed to pick them up and help them get dressed so that they made it to the wedding on time.

At the Montgomery Bennett house, the four children piled out of the car and headed to Sophie's room to change. "I'm going to be the cutest flower girl" Allison declared. "Daddy said so." At this, everyone laughed. Then suddenly Sophia started gasping for breath.

Addison heard Logan running down the steps of her house. She went to find him. "Logan!" she shouted. "How many times have I told you not to run? You are supposed to be getting ready for your aunt's wedding. Don't you want to be the ring bearer anymore?" Logan was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry" He stated in a hurry and then began to talk faster, his eyes filling with tears. "It's…It's Sophie! She's having trouble breathing!" "What?" Addison questioned, trying to stay calm as she ran to her daughter's room. She first saw the two girls stand in the corner scared. She then looked at her daughter who was gasping for breath. She reached down to help her while giving commands to Allison. "Ally honey, I need you to call your mommy. Tell her it's an emergency and to meet us at the hospital." Ally took her aunt's cell phone and dialed her mother's number. Addison picked up her daughter and instructed Rebecca and Logan to follow her out the door. "Is Sophie okay?" asked Allison as she hung up the phone and jumped back into the car. "I hope so" replied Addison and sped to the hospital. She would have to apologize for ruining the wedding later.

Sophia's POV 1 hour later

As I opened my eyes I saw my Aunt Izzie standing over me. Next to her were my Aunt Arizona and my mom and dad. I reached up to grab my mother's hand. "Mommy!" I tried to shout but it came out a little louder than a whisper. "Oh Sophie," My mother cried as she looked at me. "You're awake!" "Mommy" I whispered again, still confused. "What happened Mommy?" My mother clutched my father's hand as she began to speak and I could see they had both been crying. She tried to stay calm. "You were getting ready for Aunt Cristina's wedding." she replied. "You stopped breathing…" her voice trailed off. "What's wrong mommy?" "I'm okay." I told her. "We know honey." said my dad as he kissed my mom. "Ew!" I squealed and everyone laughed. As I closed my eyes again, I heard my mom crying into my dad's shoulder and as I fell asleep I heard her say "What if...?"

2 hours later

Arizona Robbins and Izzie Karev walked back into their niece's room with what they thought to be good news. "Addison, Sam, may I have a word with you?" she whispered as she saw her niece was asleep. "Of course" replied Sam as he took his wife's hand and headed outside their daughter's room. They both stare at their friends and doctors. "Addie" Arizona starts, "Sophia had a severe asthma attack." "What?" the two parents asked together as she continued to explain. "She's most likely had asthma all her life, the excitement of the day, the running around and jumping of the roof…" at this point she had to smile, thinking of her own daughter, nieces and nephew running around joyfully in preparation for her friend's wedding. "Anyways" Izzie concluded, "It was just too much for her to handle. We'll keep her here for another day to make sure she's ok and I'll prescribe her an inhaler. I'd suggest she use it daily to keep her symptoms under control." She stopped talking and looked at Addison and Sam. "She's going to be fine. We'll schedule check ups and try to make sure she doesn't do too much running at school." Arizona and Izzie hugged Addison and smiled at Sam. They then walked into Sophia's room leaving her parents alone in the hallway. "I did this." Sam declared. "Me and my crappy DNA did this to our daughter." Addison kissed her husband "Shush" she cooed. "It's okay, she's going to be okay. And let's face it, your happy she can't chase the boys" she said laughing. "You're right on that" her husband replies with a chuckle and kisses his wife. They both look through the window and see Sophia laughing with her Aunts. "OUR DAUGHTER will be just fine" declares Addison as a single tear runs down her cheek.

One week later

Addison and Sam sit at the kitchen table helping their daughter with her homework. "Mommy, guess what we did today." "What?" Addison asks trying to suppress a laugh. "Did you practice spelling?" "How you know, Momma?" she asked surprised. Now it was her husband who was trying not to laugh. "My girls" he said smiling and kissing both of them.

That night Addison watched as her daughter and husband slept. She couldn't sleep. She was wondering how she would tell them she was having another baby. Sure this was great and Sophia would be truly excited to be a big sister but with things with her daughter, and her job being so demanding, she just wasn't sure…

Sam walked into the kitchen and saw his wife making breakfast. "Hey" he said wrapping his arms around her. He saw her face go pale. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah" she replied trying to get free from his grasp so she could run to the bathroom.

Addison hadn't been feeling well since the previous morning but she didn't tell Sam. She had thought it had just been morning sickness, the same thing she had gone through almost half her pregnancy with Sophia. During surgery however, she knew something was different. "Suction!" she shouted to an intern as her patient continued to bleed. Just then she began to feel light headed. She heard someone ask her if she was okay and then she felt herself hit the floor. Her eyes shut as she was wheeled out of her own OR but she could here the chief yelling orders. "Page Sam!" he shouted. "Tell him to meet us… and then she passed out.

As she woke up her husband was by her bedside. "Addison!" he declared and she could hear the worry before she saw his face. "You've been out for a few hours" he stated. "Callie picked up Sophie and she's over at their house right now." Then his voice turned soft. "What happened Ad?" he asked, worries again in his voice. "I'm pregnant." She replied weekly. She reached up and felt the oxygen mask on her face and pulled it down. "Eight weeks. I was going to tell you. With Sophie and" I understand Addie he said reaching out for her hand. "But do you remember what happened in the OR?" "I felt dizzy" She sighed. "I was going to sit down and I fell." I'll have them run tests for the baby, okay?" "Everything will be alright." She smiled weakly as she watched her husband walk out the door and talk to the doctors.

Addison waited for her husband and her doctor to come in. She could tell they were discussing her morning test results. "Addison" Sam remarked calmly as he entered the room and sat down next to her. "You're going to be fine" the doctor took over. "We found a small clot in your brain that was cutting off blood to part of your body but we can remove it and you will be fine." "Oh thank you!" Addison replied. Thank you so much!" She began to weep tears of joy as the doctors left the room. "I'm sorry Sam. I should have told." "Yes, you should have" he remarked. "But everything will be okay now." She wiped the tears from her eyes and saw Callie walk in. Hey, she wanted to make sure you were okay and I couldn't say no." she replied as Addison stared at her and then her daughter. "It's okay." Mommy's going to be fine." "And so is your brother or sister" added Sam. "Brother or sister" Sophia repeated, slightly confused. "Really?" remarked Callie. "Yes." Addison replied happily. "Mommy's giving you a sibling" As her father helped her onto the bed, Sophia placed her hands on her mother's stomach. "Wait til I tell all my friends I'm gonna have a sister!" she laughed. "Or brother" he father added and everyone laughed.


End file.
